


I Swear You're Worth More

by FandomCaptive



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Massive spoilers for Jan 5th streams!, Please just read! :), Tommy's thoughts during one of the scenes from today, What am I doing? who knows, these tags are wack sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomCaptive/pseuds/FandomCaptive
Summary: Tommy was angry, he said words he didn't mean. Those words made him see that things need to change, because he never wanted to be this way.
Relationships: None because I think relationships are gross and have no idea how to write them for I am a child
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	I Swear You're Worth More

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry if this is trash, I'm literally so exhausted and when I stood up a second ago I almost passed out. So that's always fun... *sheepish chuckle* 
> 
> Today's streams were wild and no, I didn't cry. What are you even talking about? *pfft* (I totally cried) 
> 
> Without further adieu, enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes :)

Tommy’s ears were ringing. His head pounding as he heaved large gasps of air. Breathing deep in case he had to retreat back into the water. His vision was clouded slightly, but his eyes were trained on Tubbo, listening to the president, his friend speak. 

Tubbo was shouting, defending himself with his words as they bounced and dodged swings from the other. 

Anger flushed through Tommy as the ringing picked up. His eyes flashed as he yelled words he would soon want to take back. 

“The disks were worth more than you ever were!!"

The ringing fell silent. 

In fact, everything fell silent. 

Tommy realized what the words that fell from his mouth had meant. He realized what he had just screamed as his best friend. 

Those were words that he could never take back. A part of him whispered that the words were true, they taunted him to yell further at Tubbo. That part of him was quickly shoved down to the deepest parts of his mind. 

Tommy never wanted to think that again. 

A couple of people gave small gasps, someone was whispering. Tommy couldn’t hear them very well. The ringing in his ears was replaced with cotton. Making everything seem dull and distant. 

Tommy stuttered as he cast his eyes around, realizing that there was nobody down with him and Tubbo. They were all watching from above. They were all taking in the fact that Tommy had just said those burning words. 

Tubbo backed away.

Tommy’s heart broke. 

It was dead silent, everyone waiting for the next move to be played. Tommy’s mind was racing faster than he could comprehend. But then he realized. He realized who he had become. 

_“I'm worse than everyone I hated! I'm worse than everyone I didn't want to be!”_

Tommy’s eyes widened at the thought. He remembered all that time watching Wilbur waste away at the thought of regaining L’Manburg. All that time watching Techno grow distant simply to please that blasted Blood God. All that time watching Dream. Watching him do whatever it took to get power. 

He spent all the time vowing to himself he’d never be those people. He told himself over and over he would never betray his friends, his brothers simply because of something he wanted, something he needed to prove. And yet, here he was. 

He heard Wilbur’s voice, booming and laughing, ringing out over the sound of falling debris. 

“If I can’t have this, no one can, Phil!” 

He heard Techno, speaking calmly in that monotone voice of his. 

“Blood for the blood god, Tommy.” 

He heard hours and hours of Dream. Laughing and mocking, loving and coddling. He heard the way Dream hurt him. Tommy saw now that the pain Dream, Wilbur, and Techno had caused was purely for power. Purely for something the felt was more important than anything else.

And now there was TommyInnit. 

Angry in the same anger that he had seen so many times. One caused by power. 

Tommy would not stand for it any longer. The disks, or Tubbo. He had to choose. He knew right off the bat that the choice would be Tubbo. 

It should have always been Tubbo.

The disks could burn for the fact that they had nearly cost him his brotherhood with his oldest friend. They had already cost him so much, and had nearly cost him even more. 

And for that, Tommy said the only thing he could think of at that moment.

“Give him the disk,” He said.

“Tommy,” Techno warned as Tubbo started to stutter quietly.

“You- You want me to give Dream.. The disk?”

More people gasped and Tommy wished they would shut up and leave. He hated being watched, hated knowing there were so many people ready to kill him. Tommy hated the fact that his current situation made his chest tighten out of fear and anxiety. 

It nearly felt like the pit, the way he and Tubbo were there together. Alone. Everyone waiting for them to beat each other to death. 

Tommy never wanted to set foot in the pit again.

“Yeah! Give me the disk,” Dream said in that sickening voice that caused Tommy’s skin to pale. 

“Tommy.” Techno warned again.

“What am I-?” Tommy asked in response, talking nearly to himself. _What is he? Who is he? What was he doing?_

“You heard him! He’s realized he finally needs to pay.” Dream stated, moving his hands in a “continue” motion, clearly bored of the hesitation from Tubbo. 

Tommy felt anger at those words, how dare Dream say he needed to pay for anything? Dream was the one to wrong Tommy! Not the other way around! 

But then Tommy realized that yeah, he did need to pay. He needed to pay for what he had done, the things he had said. If he needed to pay to regain Tubbo’s friendship, then yes. Tommy would pay with the disks.

“I just- I’m- I’m sorry, Tubbo.” Tommy was well aware that his mouth was floundering, opening and closing with no words leaving. He knew his eyes were welled with tears. But all that mattered was if Tubbo would forgive him. 

“I’m sorry.” Tubbo responded at nearly the same time, his voice still filled with shock, stuttering slightly. 

“No, no, just. No- Just give him-”

“Do you want me to-?”

“Just give him the disks.”

People gasped _again._ Would they please just bloody shut up?! 

“T-Tommy! Tommy are you sure about that decision, Tommy?”

Tommy ran a shaking hand down his face, rubbing his sore eyes. He was so tired lately, everything was so exhausting and he was done with it. 

“It’s already made.” Someone said in shock.

Tommy didn’t care who said it. He didn’t care what Techno was saying, rambling about how things were difficult now. 

They had been difficult the whole time. 

Times were always hard for TommyInnit. He was never granted an easy option. No, he was granted hard options, and just had to hope against hope that he hadn’t picked the wrong one in the end. 

“Tommy, Tommy! Tommy, what are you doing?” Techno was asking. 

“Techno, I’m- I’m so- this isn’t me. This isn’t- I mean, I look around and I’m- I’m not the the person I wanna be.”

“Tommy, what’re you saying?” 

He stuttered, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. Words flew around his racing mind, just out of Tommy’s grasp. But then he looked at all the people around him before finally locking eyes with Tubbo and his mind calmed. 

“I’m s- I’m so sorry.” He said, and he knew he was going to change for Tubbo. 

Techno started to talk, his voice echoing in Tommy’s mind and prompting his thoughts to agree with his brother. To agree with Techno’s ideas of running, escaping. Regrouping and coming back. But Tommy didn’t want that. No, not anymore. 

“Techno, Techno. If this is what I’ve become, then I don’t wanna be me anymore. I- I’m sorry” Tommy took a deep breath, listening to himself talk.

He didn’t want to be Wilbur, he didn’t want to be Technoblade. He for sure didn’t want to be Dream. He wanted to be better. And yet, and yet here he was.

But he was going to change.

“I’m worse than everyone I hated! I’m worse than everyone I didn’t want to be!” 

He breathed deep, realizing what he was doing. Realizing what he needed to do.

“Tommy, think hard, think hard about this before you make this decision, Tommy. Because you can’t undo this. You can’t undo this decision, Tommy.” Techno’s voice was warning, as if he could read the boy’s thoughts. 

“I know what I’ve done,” Tommy stated. “And I hate me for it.” He paused, swallowing as he faced off with his brother. “I’m sorry.” 

And he was. 

But Tommy made his choice. He needed to choose Tubbo. Because Techno wanted only to destroy the land. Techno had goals that were completely different than the ones that Tommy had. Techno had saved Tommy, but Tommy knew it was time for them to part ways.

Sure Techno would be angry, and sure, Tommy’s heart broke a little as he told his brother that he would be switching sides. 

But Techno was driven by blood and anarchy. 

And Tommy didn’t want that anymore. 

He wanted to be happy with Tubbo.

But Tommy doesn’t get happily ever afters, now does he?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, loves! I hope you liked it. Please leave me your comments and kudos because they make me happy :) What was your favorite/least favorite part of the January 5th streams? 
> 
> (Also did I do okay with this fic? Because I'm a little on the fence with this one and I'm not sure if I like it) 
> 
> That's it! Drink some water because water's good for you :)
> 
> <3  
> Me


End file.
